Cool
by pinkywriter
Summary: ONESHOT. Tommy and Kira meet up with some friends for an afternoon tea. JKim,Kirommy, and BKat


Author Note: I've been meaning to write this for a while since I had one of my CDs lying around in my room. This story is based off of the song 'Cool' by Gwen Stefani. After listening to the song and watching the video, I wanted to give this a try with a notably pairing that's still sticking to my head. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PR.

* * *

"…_after all these years we've been through, I know we're cool. …"_

'_Cool,' Gwen Stefani_

"Tommy, will you hurry up, the gang will be here in a few minutes," said a voice from the hallway as she searched for an outfit to wear. She was sifting through her attire as she pulled out a black skirt with a matching blouse that would accent her features. "THOMAS JAMES OLIVER!"

"I'm coming," he said in reply as he ran up the stairs, as he situated their two children in their playroom. "Kira, I'm coming."

Tommy raced up to his bedroom he shared with his loving wife Kira as they prepared for their meet with several friends. It had been almost several years since Tommy seen his friends, including Kimberly and Katherine.

The three remained close. Close friends as they all should. Kimberly returned to Angel Grove that year with many expectations of opening a gymnasium for children with disabilities, as well as starts of a gymnastics club within the city. Katherine, who was a dancer in London, returned too to Angel Grove.

Like Kimberly, she too wanted to start things on a new chapter. Kira heard many things about Tommy's exes, but she was now his life. She just couldn't wait to meet the two that were apart of her husband's life that made him stronger every day.

The sounds of their two children were in the midst. Alana and Adrian were playing with their toys as their parents were getting ready for a time that would bring forth friends into closure.

Jason Lee Scott was in his apartment as he checked his tie and jacket as he looked into the mirror. In the corner of his eye, he saw his fiancée as she got ready. He walked over as he placed his arms around her petite frame.

He smiled softly as he kissed her cheek, "You know what I love about this woman? She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Kimberly smiled as she turned her head a little over at him.

"You and your witty humor," she smiled as she kissed his temple.

"I try, I try," he said with a soft laugh.

At the Cranston residence, Billy and Katherine were situating themselves as they double checked their items they'd be surprising everyone with at Tommy's. Kat twirled around in her dress slacks, adorning her figure with a pink blouse that was buttoned half way.

Billy was placing his contacts in as he looked up, placing in the left one, and then the right one after they had been moistened with saline. His vision was now perfectly clear.

He was a doctor of medicine as well as a soon-to-be father as one; he couldn't believe how his life turned out now, since Kat walked into his life.

He heard Kat's hums as he returned to their bedroom. With music blazing, the former ballerina twirled around in the mirror as her husband caught her in his arms. The two smiled as she fixed her husband's dress shirt.

Back at the Olivers residence, Kira was setting the tea kettle on the stove as Tommy double checked on their children again, who were still playing in the den. He smiled as he watched his daughter and son play.

The twins which were five at the time were in their own little world as they played. Adrian was in the far left as his twin sister Alana was playing with her toys. He crossed his arms as he looked at the little girl who was playing tea party with her dolls.

Alana looked up as she smiled at her father, "hi Daddy," she said with a soft smile, waving her dolly up at him. Tommy smiled as he waved back. Tommy left the den as he went to check on his wife.

Tommy smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder, "Did I ever tell you that I'm so glad to be apart of you life?" Kira grinned as she pecked his lips softly. He smiled back as he returned the sweet kiss when suddenly, the door bell rung. "I'll get that."

As they headed towards the door, a couple was already waiting. With their arms linked, they rang the door bell again as they waited.

Opening the door, Jason was at the door with his wife, "Hey Bro, long time no see," he said as he greeted his best friend with a firm handshake. Jason returned the handshake as he handled him a bottle of wine. "Kim, you look great."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"No problem. Come on in, Billy and Kat should be here in a sec," he said, as he retrieved the bottle.

Smiling, Kira turned to her husband as she hugged his two friends, "Tommy's told me so much about you both." The two nodded as they headed inside the home.

It had been several years since Jason and Kimberly saw Tommy. From Jason's deployment in the Marines to his now job as a firefighter and paramedic, it was going to be an eventful day.

Amazed at how much their friend has changed, Tommy looked at his former ex-girlfriend as she winked back at him, providing an assurance to him. The two had a history, but now it was a friendship.

Looking at the pictures, Kimberly noticed the pictures of Kira and Tommy on their wedding day, as well as their two children, whom everyone claimed looked like them a lot.

Lovingly, Tommy squeezed Kira's hand as the two watched their friends look through the pictures of love the two showed for each other. It took one spark to ignite their fire.

Sipping his warm drink, Tommy looked up at his two friends, "Was it hard to find this place?" he asked as he took a sip again at his drink.

"Not really, how long have you two lived here?" Kimberly inquired as she patted her lips from drinking her tea.

"Almost five years," the young woman said as she handed her husband a napkin.

"That's great. Kim and I have decided to move to Los Angeles once I get a say on where the medics will station me this year," Jason said as he wrapped his arm around his fiancée.

While stories were exchanged, the doorbell rung as Billy and Kat stood at the door. The couple waited as they anticipated in seeing their friends again. There were many stories to be told as well as exchanged.

Billy rang the doorbell one last time as he waited, "If only we could teleport, life would be so much easier." Kat laughed a little, as she clutched onto her husband's arm.

"I'll get it," Kira said with a smile.

Kira headed to the door as she unlocked the first few locks of her home. As it swung open, smiles between the three were exchanged. Tommy got up as he greeted his other guests.

"Billy, Kat, it's been a long time, how have you two been?" he asked as he showed them to the living room where Kimberly and Jason were.

"Everything's great. You haven't changed a bit Tommy," Kat said with a warm smile.

Introducing Kira to Billy and Kat was interesting. This was the first time she'd meet them, as well as get acquainted with their lives. Several hugs and handshakes later, stories began.

Everything was discussed. From their lives to politics, it was an eventful day that no one would forget.

Into the day, Tommy looked at Katherine and then at Kimberly. He sat there in a content smile seeing his two friends mingle with his wife. He knew inside his heart both Kim and Kat would have always a place in his heart, but Kira was now his future.

He smiled at the giggles that were sent off in muses between the three. His contentment continued on. In the end, he knew the three would be cool.


End file.
